Usually, large medical equipment is a complicated system that consists of various hardware and software. With the development of medical science and technology, medical equipment has become more diverse and is used more greatly than before. Accordingly, upgrades and replacements of the various hardware and software in the medical equipment are more and more frequent and system configuration for the medical equipment is more and more diversified. In the related art, when an upgrade is needed for a certain type of medical equipment, a new version of the software will be developed and a software upgrade is conducted on the medical equipment.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.